ChocolateNut
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Tentang Mingyu yang arogan. Dan Wonwoo yang harus menerima setiap sentuhan menjijikan dari tangan'nya'. /MEANIE/ Mingyu/ Wonwoo/ SEVENTEEN/ Mature/ GS!
1. Chapter 1

Tentang Mingyu yang arogan.

Dan Wonwoo yang harus menerima setiap sentuhan menjijikan dari tangan'nya'.

.

.

.

.

 **ChocolateNut**

 **.**

Mingyu, Wonwoo, Meanie

.

.

GS, Mature

.

.

©Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Napasnya memburu. Timbulkan uap-uap hangat dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Semakin lama semakin keras saja, menghentak-hentak, hingga sesak mulai menjalar. Telapak-telapak tangannya terasa dingin, seolah menarik kesadaran dari dalam jiwa yang nelangsa.

Gadis itu duduk pada satu-satunya ranjang disebuah ruangan besar. Kakinya yang kurus ia tekuk didepan dada, sebabkan gaun lusuhnya tersingkap sebatas paha. Meremat jari jemarinya kuat-kuat, sekedar usir takut yang mendera.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam begitu suara tapakan kaki terdengar. Menggaung pelan, penuhi hening yang merambat setiap sisi dinding.

Hanya detik-detik jarum jam yang iringi aromanya. Menguar kuat hingga tembus indera penciuman sang gadis manis.

"Kau menyukai kamarmu?"

Suaranya berat. Sedikit serak sebab hawa dingin hinggapi dirinya.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala. Mencari-cari dimana sumber suara yang baru saja menyapanya.

Lalu gadis itu meringsut lagi begitu suara tapakan kaki terdengar mendekat kearahnya.

Keringat dingin dari dahinya jatuh begitu saja. Sebabkan irama jantung lebih kencang dari yang biasanya. Wonwoo bergetar ketika ia rasa sisi ranjangnya bergoyang.

"Aku menatanya persis seperti kamarmu yang lama."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Menatap wajah pucat yang berkeringat. Menatap kain kasa yang menutupi mata tajam gadisnya. Lalu beralih menatap bibir ranum yang kering tak terawat.

Tangannya yang besar bergerak menyentuh pipi halus itu. Hantarkan getaran ketakutan dari sang pemilik nama.

"Wonwoo…"

Gadis itu terdiam. Hangat napas dari laki-laki itu menyentuh lembut wajahnya. Mengusir dingin yang sebenarnya mengganggu jiwa. Namun aura tajam yang keluar dari deru napas itu mengusut sesak yang mendalam. Membuat sang gadis semakin takut, bukan rasa nyaman.

"Kau milikku sekarang."

Wonwoo berjingkat begitu pahanya rasa hangat. Tangan besar itu sudah beralih kesana. Wonwoo memang tiada tahu bagaimana sikap laki-laki itu, tapi secepat angin ia menepisnya.

Mingyu kembali tersenyum. Lalu menatap wajah manis itu lamat-lamat.

"Kau menolakku?" satu alisnya terangkat. Tangannya yang besar meraba pipi itu lagi. Wonwoo bergerak takut.

Mingyu bergumam pelan sebab Wonwoo tiada balas ucapannya. Dengan sekali gerakan, lelaki itu menarik tubuh Wonwoo hingga telentang diatas ranjang. Wonwoo berontak ketika Mingyu perlahan menindihnya. Menahan sekuat tenaga supaya teriakan tidak lolos dari kerongangan. Wonwoo tahu, bahkan sangat tahu siapa yang sedang berada diatasnya. Dan Wonwoo tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Suara serak itu menguar juga. Sebabkan kekehan pelan dari sang laki-laki tampan.

Wonwoo kembali berontak, tapi Mingyu jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Kenapa? Kau milikku sayang."

Mingyu bergerak mengendus leher mulus itu. Menjilatnya pelan, membuat kaki gadisnya bergerak gelisah dibawah sana.

"Aku bukan pelacur!"

Wonwoo sedikit mengeram. Menahan kuat hasrat Mingyu agar tiada lekas menyerangnya.

"Tapi kau sudah dijual padaku."

Wonwoo terdiam, hatinya sakit. Itu adalah kenyataan yang menyesakkan. Seketika ingatannya meraba-raba. Mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum ini. Mengingat bagaimana Ayah tirinya memukul kepalanya. Mengingat bagaimana dokter menyerah pada saraf penglihatannya. Mengingat bagaimana Ayah tiri itu menjualnya pada sang Pengusaha kaya. Dan pada akhirnya Mingyu membelinya dengan suka rela. Membawanya pergi jauh, pada sebuah rumah yang entah berada dimana.

"Ingat?"

Mingyu terkekeh sebentar lalu kembali menyentuh pipi itu. Bergerak pelan-pelan, menuju bibir ranum yang merah menggoda.

"Terlalu sayang jika barang sepertimu harus dibuang."

Wonwoo membuang muka begitu bibirnya disentuh. Ia tidak menyukai hal semacam ini. Ia tidak suka dipaksa. Dan ia tidak suka disebut barang oleh laki-laki brengsek macam Mingyu.

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku, Tuan Kim! Aku memperingatkanmu!"

Mingyu tergelak mendengar perkataan itu. Telinganya gatal ketika suara serak Wonwoo menekan penuh nadanya.

"Lihat siapa yang berani berkata seperti ini padaku, hm?"

Mingyu berucap sesaat setelah tawanya mereda. Tangan besarnya beralih menangkap dua pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Mengunci erat-erat, membatasi gerakan dari sang gadis rapuh. Manik hitam menatap tajam wajah yang merah menahan marah. Mingyu tahu, meski pun tidak ada balas tatap sebab kain kasa yang menempel pada mata gadisnya.

Wonwoo menghentak kasar tangan Mingyu. Berusaha menolak. Ia kerahkan seluruh tenaga tenaga supaya dapat lepas dari kungkungannya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia bukan barang. Dan dia bukan budak nafsu Kim Mingyu.

"Berontak sebisamu, nona Jeon. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu disini."

Mingyu berkata lirih-lirih. Nadanya menguar tajam. Menghantarkan gelombang ketakuatan yang semakin menjadi pada jiwa sang gadis manis. Bibir tipis menempel pada daun telinga Wonwoo, hingga gelombang panas itu perlahan menjalar. Wonwoo menahan tangis ketika lidah Mingyu menjilat cuping telinganya. Lidah basah bergerak, menyesap pelan. Kakinya menendang udara, berusaha lepas meski ia tahu itu sia-sia. Mingyu terlalu kuat. Nafsunya terlalu membara. Bahkan gaun yang menempel pada tubuhnya sudah dirobek paksa.

Mingyu tersenyum begitu lihat dua gundukan manis terbungkus bra hitam. Begitu padat, penuh, kenyal, dan menggoda. Ah tidak. Payudara Wonwoo tidak hanya menggoda seperti bagaimana biasanya. Payudara itu begitu anggun. Membangkitkan rasa panas dalam dada sang dominan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolakku, nona Jeon. Termasuk kau."

"Cuih!"

Mingyu menoleh kesamping. Tertawa kecut ketika ia rasa ludah Wonwoo mengenai pipinya. Ia mengeram, perlahan melepas dasi yang menggantung dilehernya lalu membersihkan ludah itu tanpa kata. Mata tajam beralih pada Wonwoo yang masih tiada berdaya dibawah sana. Ia cengkeram kuat rahang sang gadis hingga pekikan nyaring mengudara dari belah bibir ranum itu.

"Berani sekali kau, hm? Kau pikir dengan begitu aku akan melepaskanmu?!"

Mingyu mendesis, tiada peduli rintihan kesakitan dari gadisnya. Semakin kuat cengkeraman pada tangan Wonwoo, seirama dengan menguatnya cengekraman pada rahang gadis itu. Mingyu rasa kemarahnya sudah berada dipuncak. Tidak ada yang bisa merendahkan harga dirinya seperti ini. Apalagi gadis jalang macam Wonwoo.

"Kau hanya perlu mengangkang lebar-lebar, gadis jalang! Bersikap manislah, maka aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal disini."

Mingyu kembali mendekatkan bibirnya. Kali ini tepat menyentuh bibir ranum itu. Menjilatnya pelan, mengecap rasa manis pada permukaannya.

Wonwoo sudah menangis. Air asin yang keluar dari matanya terserap kain kasa hingga membentuk pola. Akalnya sudah menghilang dibawa perlakuan kasar. Dan dirinya harus pasrah ketika Mingyu mengoyak bra yang menutupi payudaranya. Dirinya harus pasrah ketika Mingyu bermain-main diputingnya. Pasrah ketika dasi itu mengikat kedua tangannya. Merasa dirinya sudah menjadi jalang sungguhan begitu Mingyu membuka selangkangannya. Wonwoo ingin teriak, tapi lumatan itu kian menahan suaranya. Membiarkan begitu saja napasnya tersengal, ketika satu tusukan menyakitkan masuk paksa pada kemaluannya.

.

.

.

.

END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chaptered?

.

.

.

Or Drabble?


	2. Chapter 2

Semilir angin musim semi, bertiup pelan, menarik lengkungan dahan untuk diajaknya menari bersama. Sebagian kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai nampak. Pamerkan asri segar cerah warnanya. Dedaunan hijau, titik-titik embun, dan suara burung-burung pelikan berpadu serasi untuk permanis Kamis pagi.

Disana, disebuah rumah besar dan megah, ada satu ruangan yang tidak berkegiatan seperti biasa. Pagi ini cukup sibuk, setidaknya untuk tiga gadis dengan masing-masing alat pembersih ditangannya. Satu-satu tirai besar dikamar itu tersingkap. Tunjukkan sinar mentari yang tembus kaca-kaca bening pada jendela. Sebab itulah bias kuning memantul dari bayangannya.

Tangan-tangan terampil dari para pelayan rumah itu bekerja secepat angin. Membersihkan apa-apa saja yang menggangu penglihatan. Setelah dikiranya cukup, dua gadis lain segera meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan satu gadis mungil dengan seragam pink dan vas mini berisi mawar merah ditangannya. Mata gadis itu mengedar sebentar, lalu bergerak meletakkan vas bunga pada sebuah nakas disamping ranjang. Dia tersenyum tipis, melihat hasil kerjanya sudah selesai sebelum sang 'nona' muda bangun dari tidurnya.

Ah… Eunha hampir lupa. Mengingat tentang 'nona' muda, matanya yang bulat beralih kembali. Menatap pada sosok yang masih lelap diatas ranjang dibalut selimut tebal. Eunha coba dekati pelan-pelan, lalu mulai membangunkannya.

"Nona Jeon?"

Sapa sang gadis lembut-lembut. Mengatur volume suara sekecil mungkin, takut kalau-kalau sang pemilik nama terganggu olehnya.

Pelan-pelan, yang berada dibalik selimut bergerak. Merintih sebentar sebab tubuhnya yang terasa remuk redam.

Wonwoo menaikkan selimutnya hingga batas dada begitu dirinya sadar ada seseorang didekatnya. Tubuhnya masih polos tanpa busana. Meringsut takut-takut, lalu mengeram pelan. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat -ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Lalu bayangan seorang lelaki brengsek menggantung dikepalanya. Mengingat bagaimana kegadisannya direnggut begitu saja. Membobolnya kasar dan penuh nafsu. Mengoyak, menjilat, melumat, menyesap apa-apa saja yang dapat diraih bibirnya. Membuat Wonwoo merasa jika dirinya benar-benar menjadi seorang wanita menjijikkan.

"Selamat pagi, nona Jeon. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Wonwoo terhenyak, mengaburkan lamunan ketika suara itu mengudara. Wonwoo tidak langsung menanggapi, sebab suara itu masih begitu asing baginya. Wonwoo hanya mengantisipasi kalau-kalau yang ada didekatnya adalah orang jahat yang ingin melukainya.

"Nona?"

Eunha coba memanggil kembali, karena Wonwoo justru memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

"Nona, aku Eunha. Tuan Mingyu memberiku tugas untuk menjaga dan melayani anda pagi ini."

Gadis mungil itu menerangkan. Tersenyum lebar, suguhkan wajah cerah meski ia tahu nona'nya' tiada mungkin dapat melihat senyum itu. Eunha sudah diberi tahu oleh Tuan'nya'. Tentang Wonwoo dan tentang keadaan penglihatannya. Untuk itu Eunha tidak heran ketika melihat ada sebuah kasa menempel pada mata sang nona.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak merubah posisi, lalu Eunha berinisiatif untuk mendekati. Ia sentuh lengan nona'nya' pelan-pelan, mencoba menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunan.

"Aaaa! Pergii! Pergiii!"

Eunha panik ketika Wonwoo justru berteriak. Meringsut takut, menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala. Eunha tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah memanggil bala bantuan.

Beberapa pelayan perempuan datang, dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah terkejut seperti Eunha. Mereka berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo, memegang lengan gadis itu lembut, namun Wonwoo semakin histeris karenanya. Ia ketakutan. Masih trauma dengan perlakuan laki-laki brengsek itu tadi malam. Dirinya tidak mau dipaksa melakukannya lagi. Untuk itu Wonwoo berusaha lari. Meraba apa-apa saja yang dapat diraih tangannya. Sembari berteriak dan menangis, kaki kurus itu menuntun langkahnya yang sempoyongan.

"Panggil Tuan Mingyu sekarang, cepat!"

Eunha memberi perintah pada salah satu rekannya. Karena semua yang ada disana sedang gugup, Eunha hanya mendapat anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Nona, jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tenanglah."

Eunha mencoba menangkan. Kembali menyentuh lengan Wonwoo pelan-pelan. Namun gadis itu justru mendapat pukulan keras dari Wonwoo. Eunha memaklumi, mungkin Wonwoo sedang dalam psikis yang buruk untuk dapat tenang kembali.

Wonwoo masih menangis. Berteriak-teriak, sambil berjalan tak tentu arah. Tiada ada yang berani menenangkan gadis itu kembali. Sebab mereka takut akan mendapat pukulan seperti Eunha.

 _Prang!_

Tanpa sengaja tangan Wonwoo menyenggol vas bunga yang Eunha letakkan diatas nakas. Wonwoo tetap meraung, tiada ia rasa pecahan kaca yang melukai kakinya. Yang Wonwoo inginkan hanya satu. Bertemu siapapun yang mau membantunya pergi dari sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Suara laki-laki, yang Wonwoo yakini adalah si brengsek yang memperkosanya tadi malam. Gadis itu langsung berjongkok, meringsut takut-takut. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ia gigit, menahan tangis yang berontak ingin keluar.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Nona Jeon terus berteriak sejak saya bangunkan."

Mingyu lalu menatap tajam pada Wonwoo. Ia sudah tebak, masalah seperti ini pasti terjadi. Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu mendengus kasar, lalu berjalan mendekati gadis yang tengah meringsut disudut ruangan.

"Won-"

"Pergii!"

Mingyu terhenyak. Ia tiada pernah sekalipun mendengar bentakan seperti itu. Bentakan yang membuatnya berada pada dunia yang berbeda. Suara Wonwoo serak, dengan intonasi penuh dendam. Mingyu mencoba menghela napas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri supaya tidak terpancing amarah.

"Berdiri." perintah Mingyu dengan nada datar andalannya.

Wonwoo diam. Menyembunyikan kepalanya pada selimut yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Berdiri kubilang."

Wonwoo semakin meringsut. Tiada anggap ucapan itu sama sekali.

Mingyu bukan tipe laki-laki yang sabar dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia sudah mencoba, tapi gagal. Untuk itu ia gerakkan tangannya, menarik kasar lengan Wonwoo hingga gadis itu tergopoh berdiri.

Wonwoo mengeram, merasakan perih pada bagian bawahnya. Menggigit bibir sambil terus berontak. Tangannya yang kurus memukul lengan Mingyu berkali-kali. Isakan terdengar, dan Mingyu tak tahan akan sikap Wonwoo yang membangkang.

"DIAM!"

Wonwoo mematung. Teriakkan itu membuat tubuhnya kaku tiba-tiba. Ingin marah namun takut lebih mendominasi. Dadanya kembang kempis menahan tangis. Menarik selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuhnya sambil terisak.

Mingyu kembali menghela napas. Lengan Wonwoo yang ia pegang terasa bergetar. Manik hitamnya menatap wajah sayu itu lamat-lamat. Ada takut yang kentara dirautnya.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan kasihan pada seorang pembangkang sepertimu." Ucap Mingyu memecah keheningan, "Jadi lebih baik kau menurut, atau aku bisa lebih kasar dari pada tadi malam."

Wonwoo terhenyak. Bayangan buruk yang ia alami semalam langsung terngiang. Jadi yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya diam. Tidak ingin membalas ucapan Mingyu meski ia rasa hatinya sakit. Wonwoo benar-benar ingin marah. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya masih begitu lemah. Ia belum makan sejak kemarin. Dan perlakuan lelaki brengsek ini tadi malam semakin membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Mingyu memberi _gesture_ pada Eunha. Membuat pelayan itu melangkah mendekati Wonwoo. Mengambil alih Wonwoo dari Mingyu, dan membiarkan sang Tuan melenggang pergi tanpa berucap apapun.

.

OoO

.

 **ChocolateNut**

 **.**

OoO

.

"Kau kelihatan semakin cantik setelah mandi nona." Eunha tersenyum lebar. Menatap pantulan wajah Wonwoo dari kaca meja rias sambil menyisir rambut sang nona.

Gadis buta itu hanya diam. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi Wonwoo sama sekali tak mau membuka mulutnya. Eunha jadi serba salah ketika dirinya bertanya haruskah ia memandikan Wonwoo atau tidak. Dan setelah hanya ada hening dan keterdiaman, Eunha memutuskan untuk memandikan nona mudanya meski tanpa persetujuan. Saat selimut yang menutupi tubuh Wonwoo dibuka, Eunha sempat terperanjat. Menemukan tubuh kurus yang pucat ternodai banyak bercak merah. Payudara Wonwoo membengkak dan biru lebam, juga ada noda darah mengering dipangkal pahanya. Eunha yakin, semalam 'Tuan'nya membobol kegadisan Wonwoo dengan sangat brutal.

"Biar kuganti perbanmu, nona."

Eunha berkata lembut-lembut. Perlahan tangannya membuka perban kasa yang menempel pada mata nona-nya. Ada bekas luka membiru diujung mata. Dan ketika mata itu terbuka Eunha terpesona.

"N-nona-" ucapan Eunha terhenti. Mengagumi kecantikan mata bening Wonwoo. Maniknya berwarna cokelat gelap, dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang. Kelopaknya tidak memiliki lipatan, sehingga mata itu terlihat tajam ketika memandang. "Matamu tak kalah cantik."

Eunha kembali tersenyum. Memandang wajah Wonwoo sekilas lalu senyum itu pudar. Ia merasa kasihan pada nona-nya. Yang memiliki nasib lebih buruk dari nasibnya selama ini. Wonwoo buta, dan Tuan Mingyu membelinya layaknya pelacur. Memperkosanya lalu mengurung gadis itu dirumah besar yang asing baginya. Eunha harus bersyukur pada hidupnya, setidaknya tidak ada laki-laki brengsek yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti Tuan Mingyu memperlakukan nona Wonwoo.

.

OoO

.

 **Kim Jong Soo 1214**

.

oOo

.

Banyak yang bilang, Mingyu itu seperti kacang. Tertutup, arogan, dan tiada peduli pada orang-orang sekitar. Pemilik perusahan maskapai terbesar di Seoul. Pewaris utama dari Kim Corp. Dan mendapatkan kesuksesan dari hasil usahanya sendiri. Mungkin memang sedikit keterlaluan, tapi begitulah Mingyu. Dingin dan kejam. Ia bahkan tak segan melenyapkan siapapun yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Menangani kasusnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Setidaknya itu anggapan orang-orang, tapi tidak dengan Seungcheol. Lelaki paruh baya yang berperan sebagai orang tua, kakak, teman, dan paman bagi Mingyu. Seungcheol yang menjaga dan mengawasi pertumbuhan Mingyu sejak anak itu masih berusia lima tahun. Menjaganya seperti adiknya sendiri. Menyayangi Mingyu seperti dirinya menyayangi Chan-putranya.

Dulu Mingyu adalah anak baik dan penurut. Memiliki banyak teman sebab sifatnya yang periang dan pandai bergaul. Namun sejak dia beranjak dewasa, Mingyu mulai tahu siapa teman dan siapa musuhnya. Diperusahaan, dilingkungan, teman sekolah, bahkan saudara tiri yang dianggapnya orang baik ternyata adalah salah satu penyebab Mingyu menjadi berubah. Ya, berubah dalam hal apapun. Pola pikir, sikap, dan sifat.

Seungcheol memaklumi. Sebab anak yang tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tua memang seperti itu. Ayah Mingyu seorang Pengusaha kaya di Cina. Ibunya sudah meninggal ketika Mingyu berusia empat tahun. Satu tahun berikutnya Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang janda asal negeri tirai bambu itu. Jun, adalah saudara tirinya. Tapi Mingyu tidak pernah menyukai apapun yang ada pada keluarga barunya. Untuk itulah ia memutuskan tinggal di Seoul, meninggalkan hingar bingar kekayaannya di Cina dan membangun kesuksesannya sendiri di Korea.

Jika Mingyu adalah kacang, maka sebut Wonwoo sebagai cokelat. Gadis manis yang hangat, ramah, dan penurut. Memiliki senyum yang seribu kali lebih manis dari madu. Mata indah dengan binar cantik dari maniknya.

Dulunya Wonwoo seorang gadis yang begitu menginginkan sebuah keluarga harmonis. Mengikuti apapun yang orang tua tirinya katakan. Wonwoo tidak pernah sekolah dari uang hasil meminta. Dia bekerja sendiri. Disebuah café, menjadi salah satu pekerja paruh waktu. Wonwoo memiliki saudara tiri bernama Nayoung. Cantik, dengan senyum tak kalah manis dari Wonwoo. Tapi sayang, gadis itu tak lebih baik dari kedua orang tuanya. Memecah kepercayaan Ayahnya, hingga menjatuhkan Wonwoo pada brengsek macam Mingyu.

Cokelat Kacang. Perpaduan yang berbeda tapi manis. Itu jika diibaratkan pada selai. Tapi jika dikehidupan nyata, mungkin kata 'manis' akan sulit terucap mengingat dua sifat mereka yang berkebalikan.

.

OoO

.

 **ChocolateNut**

.

OoO

.

Sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah angkuh setelah turun dari sebuah mobil mewah. Berjalan tenang sambil melonggarkan kancing kemeja paling atas. Pintu kokoh nan tinggi dibuka pelan-pelan. Tiada ada decitan dari gaungnya, sebab rumah megah itu dirawat sangat baik oleh lebih dari lima puluh pekerja.

Jas hitam dan tas kantor disambut oleh pelayan perempuan, membungkukkan badan lalu pergi dengan rasa cemas dalam diri. Begitulah yang dirasakan seluruh pelayan. Takut kalau-kalau Tuan besar'nya' mengkritik hasil kerja yang kurang baik.

"Sudah pulang?" sebuah suara berat mengaung, hantarkan kelegaan begitu manik hitam kelam menatap sang pemilik nada.

"Paman, sejak kapan kau disitu?" Mingyu berjalan mendekati Seungcheol. Menyunggingkan senyum sebelum duduk didepan yang lebih tua.

"Sejak kau melepaskan jas kantormu." Jawabnya tenang. Mingyu mengangguk. Lalu mengangkat alis begitu Seungcheol menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kehadapannya.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, aku sudah mencari tahu siapa yang megambil tender _illegal_ dari Giant Corp di Busan." Seungcheol berucap langsung pada inti. Mingyu mengambil lembar-lembar kertas diatas meja, lalu meneliti setiap barisan kata disana.

"Texcite Company? Perusahaan asing itu?" Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Ada beberapa bawahannya yang sudah tertangkap basah merubah sistem dari perusahaan kita. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengurus semuanya." Mingyu menatap Seungcheol lamat-lamat. Ia memang tidak pernah salah memilih orang. Paman Seungcheol benar-benar orang yang dapat diandalkan. "Oiya, bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

Mingyu berdehem, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kebiasaannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Eish! Kau ini." Seungcheol memberi _gesture_ seperti akan memukul, meski tidak ia lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku hanya khawatir padanya. Kau kan tidak pernah lembut pada perempuan."

Mingyu berdehem lagi. Tidak berkeinginan menjawab perkataan Pamannya itu.

"Yha!" Seungcheol geram juga.

"Aku tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan, Paman." Jawab Mingyu akhirnya.

Seungcheol menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, Mingyu. Jangan lupakan misi awal kita."

Mingyu diam tak bergeming. Entah mengapa pikirannya menjadi melayang kemana-mana. Gadis itu…

"Aku ingat."

.

oOo

.

 **Meanie**

.

OoO

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika Mingyu selesai membersihkan diri. Kaus polos berwarna putih, dan celana selutut berwarna hitam menjadi pilihannya. Mingyu berjalan keluar kamar, berniat menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Hal itu biasa ia lakukan jika sudah larut seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin meminta pelayan mengantarkan kopi kekamarnya sebab Mingyu lebih suka turun dan membuat kopinya sendiri.

Mingyu sudah hampir menuruni tangga ketika manik legamnya menatap sebuah pintu kayu berplitur cokelat disudut ruangan. Kamar Wonwoo. Seharian ini Mingyu belum menemui gadis itu. Ada rasa penasaran, lalu kakinya tiba-tiba melangkah mendekati pintu itu. Tangan besar tanpa diperintah memutar kenop yang tidak terkunci, membukanya pelan-pelan.

Kamarnya masih terang, namun sang penghuni sudah lelap dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher. Mingyu berjalan mendekat, berdiri tepat disamping sang gadis manis yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Manik kelam menatap lamat-lamat wajah gadisnya. Terlihat pucat dengan kain kasa yang masih menempel dikedua matanya. Mingyu menarik sebuah kursi kayu, lalu duduk menghadap sang gadis manis.

Wonwoo sedikit bergerak, membuat selimutnya turun. Lengan kebiruan terlihat, pun kakinya yang terbalut kasa mengintip dari bawah sana.

"Pasti sakit, kan?" Tangan besar bergerak mengusap rambut yang menutupi dahi gadis itu. Mengelusnya pelan, lalu bergumam "Maaf."

Mingyu menghela napas panjang. Elusan tidak berhenti selama mata kelam itu menatap sang wajah pucat. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan posisi seperti itu. Tanpa ada yang tahu, seorang Kim Mingyu sedang mengupas kulit kacangnya satu-satu.

.

OoO

.

 **ChocolateNut**

.

OoO

.

"Selamat pagi, nona Jeon." Eunha tersenyum cerah. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah baki. Mangkuk besar berisi bubur daging, dan air perasan jeruk segar menjadi menu sarapan Wonwoo pagi ini. Gadis pelayan itu berjalan ceria mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, lalu meletakkan sarapan nona'nya' diatas nakas.

"Bagaimana tidur anda semalam, nona? Apa nyenyak?" Eunha mengelus pelan tangan Wonwoo yang terpaut. Gadis itu sudah tidak berteriak lagi seperti kemarin, sebab telinganya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan celotehan Eunha. Wonwoo masih belum mau berbicara, dan belum ada sesendok makananpun yang masuk pada perutnya. Wonwoo hanya diam, mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping tanpa bergeming. Eunha jadi khawatir. Bagaimana kalau nona'nya' sakit nanti.

"Nona, kita sarapan, ya? Jihoon sudah memasakkanmu bubur daging asap yang sangat lezat." Wonwoo menggerakkan kepala. Asing dengan satu nama yang baru saja disebut Eunha.

Eunha melongo sebab Wonwoo memberinya respon begitu ia menyebut nama Jihoon.

"Jihoon itu juru masak dirumah ini, nona. Dia sangat pandai memasak. Kau harus mencobanya. Aku yakin kau akan suka." Eunha mengambil mangkok buburnya, lalu menyuapkan satu sendok kemulut Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak lapar." Eunha kembali berjingkat. Itu adalah suara pertama yang Wonwoo ucapkan sejak teriakannya kemarin. Dan suara Wonwoo terdengar lebih serak dan dalam dari pada suara teriakan itu.

"Tapi anda harus makan, nona. Nanti anda sakit. Makan ya, aaakkk…" Eunha membujuk. Membuka mulutnya sendiri lebar-lebar berharap Wonwoo mau menirukannya. Beberapa detik tidak ada respon, Eunha mengatupkan kembali mulutnya.

"Biar aku yang suapkan." Eunha hampir menjatuhkan mangkuknya jika saja kesadarannya tak segera kembali. Ia kaget luar biasa begitu melihat tubuh tegap sang Tuan berdiri didepan pintu kamar. Berjalan mendekat, lalu mengambil alih mangkuk yang ada ditangan Eunha.

Gadis pelayan itu membungkuk sebentar, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan Tuan'nya' mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Ini adalah momen langka menurut Eunha. Sebab ketika Tuan'nya' sudah berpakaian rapi seperti ini, biasanya lelaki itu akan langsung berangkat kekantor. Bahkan biasanya pula Tuan Mingyu sering melupakan sarapannya. Tapi sekarang?

"Buka mulutmu." Mingyu berucap dingin. Membuat gadis yang diperintah membuang muka.

Mingyu mendengus, "Kau bisa dengar kan?" ulangnya lagi dengan nada yang sama, "Buka mulutmu."

Tangan besar itu mengarahkan sendok tepat didepan mulut Wonwoo.

"Aku mau pulang."

Mingyu kembali mendengus, menarik tangannya menjauhi bibir Wonwoo.

"Ini rumahmu." Tegasnya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Meremat selimut yang menutupi pahanya. "Bukan. Kau bohong."

Mingyu menghela napas berat, memerintahkan Eunha keluar kamar dengan gerakan matanya. Eunha menurut, berjalan keluar lalu menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo.

"Memangnya kau memiliki rumah? Kau mau pulang kemana? Apartemen sewaan yang kumuh dengan banyak tikus dan kecoa?"

"Setidaknya disana lebih baik dari pada disini." Mingyu tertawa kecut.

"Kau tidak mau makan dan memilih mengajakku berdebat?" Mingyu menekan intonasinya, membuat tangan kurus itu sedikit bergetar.

Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia benar-benar tidak mau membahas masalah ini ketika tubuhnya sedang lemas.

"Buka mulutmu. Kau bisa mengajakku berdebat jika perutmu sudah terisi makanan." Mingyu kembali menyodorkan satu sendok bubur kedepan mulut Wonwoo.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Wonwoo masih tiada bergeming ditempatnya.

"Wonwoo." Mingyu panggil, dan seketika kepala gadis itu menoleh. "Buka mulutmu."

Wonwoo tetap diam, hingga membuat Mingyu kesal. Ia lalu memasukkan suapan itu kedalam mulutnya, bergerak mendekat dan menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dengan cepat. Bibir tebal bertemu bibir tipis, menyebabkan tubuh sang gadis menegang tiba-tiba. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo lama, sedikit menggigit bibir gadis itu supaya mau terbuka. Lidah Mingyu menjelajah masuk kemudian mendorong bubur yang ada dimulutnya pada mulut Wonwoo. Ciuman terlepas, dan gadis itu masih saja terpaku.

"Ap-apa yang kau-"

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu supaya kau mau makan?" Mingyu menyela begitu Wonwoo selesai menelan buburnya. Gadis itu kembali terdiam. Wajahnya bersemu tanpa diperintah.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Mingyu. Kembali mendekatkan sendok bubur pada bibir Wonwoo. "Atau aku akan menciummu lagi."

Wonwoo lalu membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan dari tangan Mingyu dengan suka rela. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak mau dicium paksa oleh laki-laki itu hanya untuk membuatnya mau makan. Jadi yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya menurut. Tidak tahu saja, jika diam-diam Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum ketika pipi putih itu merona.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai… hai… Sengaja Update cepet, biar gereget :D

Chap 2 otte?

Masih mau dilanjut?

Review ya? :*

.

.

Oiya, JongSoo punya akun Wattpad loh, kalau berkenan silahkan mampir.

Wattpad : kimkaisoomeanie


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo menghela napas dalam-dalam. Menghirup oksigen yang ia dapatkan dari jendela yang terbuka. Senja sudah tiba, dan gadis itu masih betah berada ditempatnya. Duduk terdiam, dengan tubuh yang tidak terbasuh air sejak pagi.

Eunha mondar-mandir dengan dahi berkerut dalam, mulutnya berguman tak karuan, memikirkan cara supaya nona'nya' mau mandi sebelum Tuan Mingyu pulang. Jika Eunha tidak berhasil membujuk nona Wonwoo untuk membersihkan dirinya, Eunha bisa celaka nanti.

"Nona, kita mandi sekarang, ya? Langit sudah mau gelap, nanti kau kedinginan." Eunha menyentuh pundak Wonwoo pelan-pelan. Tidak ada respon.

"Nona, aku mohon, sekali saja, ya? Aku bisa dihukum kalau tidak bisa mengajakmu membersihkan diri." Eunha duduk bersimpuh disamping Wonwoo. Menatap mata yang terbalut kasa itu lamat-lamat.

"Apa dia sering menghukummu?" Eunha terhenyak, kalimat tanya yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo mendadak membuatnya kaku. Ia menyadari jika dirinya sudah salah bicara. Bagaimana kalau nona'nya' semakin takut pada Tuan Mingyu?

"Aah… t-tidak. Mak-maksudku, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi supaya tidak kena marah oleh Tuan Mingyu." Eunha mencoba memperbaiki kalimatnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawah gugup.

"Eunha…"

Terkesiap, "Y-ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?" Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya. Meski matanya tidak menemukan posisi gadis pelayan itu dengan baik, tapi Wonwoo yakin jika Eunha sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Eng… tiga tahun." jawabnya sedikit kikuk.

Wonwoo menghela napas. "Apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa dia selalu bersikap sesuka hatinya seperti itu?"

Eunha terdiam. Tangannya terpaut gelisah. Gadis pelayan itu bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Wonwoo atau tidak. Eunha cukup tahu diri. Karena kebaikan Tuan Mingyu lah dirinya dapat mengangkat kondisi perekonomian …tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu sama artinya dengan membuat Wonwoo buta akan kondisi disekitarnya.

"Eunha…" Wonwoo memanggil sekali lagi begitu ia tidak mendengar ada jawaban dari gadis pelayan itu.

"Eung… umh…" Eunha terbata. Ia remat tangannya semakin keras pertanda gundah tengah melanda hatinya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku?"

"Kau keberatan kalau aku kasar?"

Dua gadis itu terperanjat. Dada berdegup tak teratur ketika sebuah suara berat menyapa telinga. Eunha langsung bangun dari posisi bersimpuhnya, kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat pada Mingyu. Sementara Wonwoo tidak bergerak. Seolah dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kemunculan laki-laki itu yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak sopan."

"Apa?"

Mingyu menajamkan telinga. Memastikan bahwa tidak salah dengar atas kalimat yang dilontarkan gadis pucat itu.

"Kau! Sangat tidak sopan!" Telunjuk Wonwoo menunjuk kedepan. Meskipun menurutnya dirinya sedang menunjuk laki-laki brengsek itu, tapi telunjuknya mengarah kelain tempat. Membuat Mingyu harus mati-matian menahan tawanya. Laki-laki itu mengisyaratkan pada Eunha agar keluar kamar, dan gadis pelayan itu menurut.

Kaki jenjang melangkah tenang. Mendekati sang gadis manis yang masih belum merubah posisinya. Tangan besar terangkat, meraih tangan Wonwoo lalu mengarahkan pada dirinya.

"Aku disini. Tunjuk dengan benar."

Wonwoo menghentak tangan Mingyu, "Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Kenapa? Kau 'kan milikku."

"Aku bukan milikmu!"

Kekehan terdengar, "Kau sudah memiliki tenaga untuk mengajakku berdebat rupanya." Mingyu berjalan menuju kedepan jendela. Melihat halaman luas di pekarangan samping rumah dengan kedua tangan disimpan pada saku celana. "Dan tadi kau bilang aku apa? Tidak sopan?"

Wonwoo diam, sama sekali tidak ada niatan membalas pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

Mingyu yang merasa terabaikan pun berbalik, mengarahkan tatapan pada Wonwoo yang malah berjalan menuju ranjang. Namun belum sempat ia duduk disana, tangan besar itu meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Lihat siapa yang tidak sopan sekarang?"

Wonwoo mendengus, "Kau yang tidak sopan!" tangan Mingyu ia tampik keras-keras, tapi Mingyu malah mencengkeram semakin kuat.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu!"

"Memang benar kan? Kau sudah memperk – " Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan buruk itu melintas.

"Kenapa? Tidak ingin menyelesaikan ucapanmu?" Mingyu tersenyum miring. Menatap mimik muka Wonwoo yang memendam amarah. Mingyu tahu itu. Tapi ia memilih mengacuhkan perasaan sakit pada diri Wonwoo.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak." jawabnya tenang.

"Kalau begitu pulangkan aku kerumah."

Wonwoo berkata penuh tekanan. Sementara Mingyu masih betah berdiam, menatap wajah Wonwoo yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Merasakan hembusan napas sang gadis manis yang begitu cepat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, ini rumahmu. Lagipula, kau tidak akan mampu menebus uang yang sudah kukeluarkan untuk membelimu." Ucapnya merendahkan.

Masih diposisinya, Wonwoo tersenyum miring, "Benarkah? Berapa banyak uang yang kau keluarkan? Atau kau memang sengaja membeliku untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsumu?"

Napas berat tersengal-sengal. Wonwoo tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali ketika Mingyu mendorong tubuhnya hingga terlentang diatas ranjang. Mengurung tubuhnya dengan tubuh besar Mingyu, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Gadis pintar. Kau bisa membaca pikiranku rupanya." Suara berat mengudara, sedikit serak. Kepalanya ia bawa pada ceruk leher putih yang terpampang, lalu menciumnya lembut dengan jilatan pelan. Tubuh kurus menegang, bergerak gelisah sebab perasaan yang tidak nyaman.

"Si bodoh Jeon itu memang tidak pernah berbohong tentang dirimu. Tubuhmu… benar-benar membuatku bergairah."

Wonwoo mengeraskan rahang begitu nama Ayah tirinya disebut. Meski raganya melawan diam-diam hatinya merasa takut luar biasa. Ia harus dapat berpikir jernih, jangan sampai perkataannya memancing amarah Mingyu. Sebab dirinya tahu, jika ia melawan maka Mingyu akan menyerangnya seperti tempo hari.

"Berapa kali aku harus melayanimu?"

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Berapa kali aku harus melayanimu supaya hutang tebusan itu terlunasi?" Wonwoo berkata tegas, menantang.

Tawa renyah menggaung, merasa lucu dengan perkataan Wonwoo "Apa kau sedang memberiku sebuah penawaran?" tangan Mingyu yang lain bergerak mengelus pipi putih kemerahan.

"Jika kau memaksa."

Mingyu menghentikan elusannya. Menatap wajah Wonwoo yang mengeras dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian. Entah mengapa Mingyu merasa aneh pada dadanya. Perkataan Wonwoo membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kau menjual diri padaku?"

"…"

"…"

"Ya. Akh-!" Wonwoo menggigit bibir, menahan desahan ketika tangan besar itu meremas dadanya. Bulu-bulu halus pada tengkuk meremang, sentuhan Mingyu benar-benar membuat tubuhnya tak terkontrol dengan baik.

"Jaga bicaramu, sayang." Mingyu berkata pelan tepat didepan telinga sang gadis manis. "Aku tidak akan segan memperkosamu lagi jika kau berkata seperti itu!" Mingyu menekan kalimatnya. Bibirnya mengecup singkat cuping lembut, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Wonwoo berubah merah.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau tidak mau mandi, hm? Kau tahu, aku tidak berselera jika gadis yang menawarkan tubuhnya padaku tidak pandai menjaga kebersihan tubuhnya." Mingyu melepas remasannya. Menatap bibir Wonwoo yang digigit kuat-kuat.

"Brengsek!"

Mingyu tersenyum lagi. Merasa tertantang sebab Wonwoo benar-benar seorang gadis keras kepala. Setiap dirinya bertanya, Wonwoo tidak pernah mau menjawab. Mingyu jadi penasaran, bagaimana kalau dirinya mengerjai tubuh itu sekali lagi?

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Gadis mana yang akan suka jika diperlakukan seperti jalang?!"

Gelegar tawa kembali menggaung. Memantul pada setiap sudut ruang, memecah hening.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin menawarkan tubuhmu padaku?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Berdebat dengan Kim Mingyu memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia sudah berusaha mengulur waktu, berkata apapun agar si brengsek itu kalah telak dengan ucapan pedasnya. Tapi ternyata bermain kata dengan Kim Mingyu justru membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak berniat berbicara sejauh ini. Tapi salahkan sifat brengsek laki-laki itu hingga membuat Wonwoo terpancing sebegini jauhnya.

 _Tok Tok Tok…_

"Tuan, Tuan Soonyoung mencari anda."

Mingyu belum merubah posisi, mengabaikan panggilan pelayan dan memilih mengamati wajah manis yang mengeras menahan amarah.

"Tuan…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Dengan itu, tangan besar melepas cengkeraman. Bergerak menjauhi tubuh Wonwoo yang masih terlentang diatas ranjang tanpa berkata apapun. Persis seperti berengsek yang tak memiliki hati.

Tapi dengan perginya Kim Mingyu, ada satu hati yang dapat kembali bernapas lega.

"Awas kau Kim brengsek!" geramnya.

.

OoO

.

ChocolateNut

.

OoO

.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Mingyu." Seorang laki-laki berstelan jas hitam menyapa, kepalanya menunduk sedikit kemudian tersenyum.

Yang disapa hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan pada sofa besar kemudian duduk disana.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya singkat. Soonyoung tidak langsung menjawab, dirinya mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam saku jasnya lalu diserahkannya pada Mingyu.

"Itu rekaman yang anda minta. Saya sudah memeriksa sebelumnya, tapi sayang tidak ada bukti kuat disana."

Mingyu mengangkat satu alisnya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saya yakin, ada pihak-pihak yang sudah mencium pergerakan kita, Tuan. Yang saya tahu, sejak anda mengutus saya menangani kasus ini, banyak sekali kejadian aneh. Texcite Company juga terlalu sering melakukan transaksi diluar perusahaan. Saya menyimpulkan kalau mereka sudah melakukan pencucian uang selama ini."

Soonyoung, detektif sekaligus menjabat sebagai anak buah pribadinya. Orang kedua yang bebas melakukan eksplorasi pada Perusahaan setelah Seungcheol. Kesimpulan yang matang dan cara kerja yang cepat membuat Mingyu langsung tertarik padanya. Lagipula Soonyoung adalah kakak kelasnya sewaktu sekolah menengah dulu, jadi sedikit banyak Mingyu tahu bagaimana latar belakang laki-laki sipit itu.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka memiliki akal licik untuk menarik saham perusaan kita di Busan." Masih tenang, Mingyu seolah menganggap hal besar seperti ini adalah hal kecil untuknya.

"Tapi, Tuan…" Mingyu melirik pada Soonyoung yang masih berdiri disampingnya, "Saya menemukan Perusahaan lain yang terlibat disini."

"Perusahaan lain?"

"Jeon Corp."

Mingyu menghela napas panjang. Tubuhnya yang tegap disandarkan pada kursi berbahan beludru dibelakang punggungnya. Diam-diam bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang menakutkan, "Bagian itu, biar jadi urusanku."

.

OoO

.

Meanie

.

OoO

.

"Sial!" seorang gadis cantik dengan rok pendeknya mengumpat, membanting tubuh pada sofa berwarna gading diruangan itu. Satu temannya yang lain hanya menghela napas, menarik perhatian dari layar laptop lalu menatap Nayoung kesal.

"Jangan terus-terusan mengumpat. Kau itu perempuan, Nayoung. Jaga bicaramu."

"Tapi aku sedang kesal!"

"Memangnya kapan kau tidak kesal? Seingatku setiap kali kau datang kesini, kau selalu kesal."

"Ck!" Nayoung menegakkan duduknya, menatap balik pada Minkyung yang sedang menatapnya, "Tapi aku benar-benar kesal kali ini."

Minkyung, gadis pemilik rumah mengangkat alis, "Memangnya siapa yang berani membuatmu kesal selain Wonwoo?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu."

Tatapan tajam menguar, "Memang gadis sialan itu yang selalu membuatku kesal."

"Bukankah dia sudah kau lenyapkan dari rumahmu?" Minkyung berjalan mendekat, duduk pada _single_ sofa didepan Nayoung.

"Memang. Dan kau tahu, dia justru jadi Tuan Putri di Istana Kim Mingyu."

"Ha? Kim Mingyu? Tunggu, aku pernah dengar nama itu." Minkyung mengingat-ingat, kemudian menjentikkan jari begitu ia tahu siapa laki-laki yang dimaksud Nayoung, "Kim Mingyu pengusaha muda itu?"

"Siapa lagi. Tidak ada laki-laki lain yang ku ingat selain laki-laki se kaya dia."

Minkyung menghela napa kasar, "Tapi bagaimana bisa Wonwoo menjadi Tuan Putri disana? Bukankah dia membeli Wonwoo untuk dijadikan budak?"

Nayoung kembali melempar tubuhnya pada sofa, "Itulah yang membuatku kesal. Si sialan Wonwoo itu menggoda Mingyu. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menghancurkan wajah jeleknya!"

"Yha! Kau mengatakannya seperti tidak mempunyai beban saja. Memangnya kau tidak puas sudah membuatnya buta?"

"Mana bisa aku puas kalau nasibnya justru lebih baik dariku setelah keluar dari rumah?! Benar-benar sialan!"

Nayoung menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Dilihat dari jarak itu saja Minkyung sudah tahu kalau temannya itu sedang _stress_ berat.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau dan keluargamu seharusnya bersyukur. Bukankah seluruh harta Wonwoo dan kekuasaannya sudah ada ditangan Ayahmu?"

Nayoung bangkit lagi, tatapan tajam yang beberapa waktu lalu dilemparnya kini dipasang kembali, "Tapi aku bukan gadis yang akan segera puas dengan fakta itu."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menemukan Wonwoo, lalu menghancurkan wajah bodohnya yang sudah berani menggoda Mingyu. Jika perlu, akan kulenyapkan dia dari dunia."

Nayoung tersenyum miring, membuat aura disekitar menjadi lebih gelap. Mingkyung rasa, Nayoung tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

.

OoO

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

OoO

.

Semilir angin berhembus, bertiup ringan melewati celah jendela yang terbuka. Membawa tatapan pada langit gelap, Mingyu berdiam. Sejenak ia lupakan layar laptop yang menyala, menikmati suasana malam Seoul dari balik jendela kaca.

Mingyu menghela napas dalam-dalam, menimbulkan uap-uap hangat dari lubang hidungnya. Pikirannya melayang, menangkap siluet manis yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi kepala.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, membentuk lengkungan dari ujung-ujung bibirnya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa jadi sering tersenyum belakangan ini. Tepatnya sejak kedatangan gadis itu. Gadis yang membuat hidup Mingyu jadi terasa aneh.

Ingatan-ingatan tentang wajah manisnya, suara beratnya, rambut aroma bayinya, desahannya, benar-benar membuat Mingyu rindu.

Mingyu tiada pernah merasakan hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Menyentuh tubuh molek yang begitu menggoda, meremas dada kenyal yang penuh di telapak tangannya, mencium bibir tipis yang begitu manis, membuat laki-laki tinggi itu ketagihan. Ia rasa Wonwoo memiliki pesona yang berbeda. Sifatnya yang keras dan tolakkan disetiap sentuhannya membuat Mingyu penasaran.

Memang, selama ini tiada ada satu gadis pun yang mampu menolak kharismanya. Mereka bahkan rela berlutut dan memohon demi dapat menyentuh Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo? Ia yakin Wonwoo tahu siapa dirinya. Tapi gadis itu tanpa ragu menolaknya. Apalagi setelah sesi perdebatan kemarin sore, Mingyu menjadi semakin suka padanya.

 _Prang!_

Laki-laki tinggi itu terperanjat. Lamunannya mengenai Wonwoo menguap begitu suara pecahan benda menyapa telinga. Suara dari arah kamar gadis yang baru saja dilamunkannya.

Mingyu segera bergegas keluar kamar, menuju pintu kayu yang setengah terbuka disudut lorong panjang. Ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo sebab dirinya belum menemukan gadis itu seharian ini.

"Astaga, Wonwoo?"

Mingyu panik ketika melihat tubuh kurus terjerembab didepan pintu kamar mandi. Gaun tidurnya tersingkap hingga paha, membuat pecahan-pecahan kaca itu menggores sebagian kaki dan betisnya.

Wajah putih pucat terlihat memerah, menahan sakit yang mulai menjalar disana. Tanpa berkata, Mingyu segera mengangkat tubuh itu. Menggendongnya pelan, lalu mendudukkan sang gadis pada sofa merah disudut kamar.

"Tunggu disini, jangan bergerak kemana-mana."

Dengan itu, Mingyu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Satu menit berikutnya, Mingyu sudah kembali dengan kotak obat dan sebuah ember lengkap dengan handuk bersih.

Mingyu mengambil kursi kayu supaya bisa duduk tepat didepan Wonwoo. Matanya menatap gadis itu sebentar, lalu beralih pada ember dan handuk yang diletakkannya diatas meja. Sebelum membersihkan luka, Mingyu menarik kaki Wonwoo. Meletakkan diatas pahanya dengan sedikit berontakkan seperti biasa. Tapi begitulah Mingyu, jika Wonwoo menolak, sifat keras kepalanya akan keluar begitu saja. Yang dilakukan Wonwoo hanya menurut, percuma kalau dirinya membantah perintah laki-laki itu.

"Ini akan sedikit perih."

"Aw!"

Merasakan rematan pada lengannya, Mingyu berhenti menyeka darah dikaki Wonwoo.

"Sakit?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tahan sebentar."

Tangan besar itu membasuh luka di kaki Wonwoo. Pelan-pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia melirik pada gadis manis yang sedang menggigit bibir, wajahnya bersemu merah sebab menahan perih yang luar biasa. Diam-diam Mingyu tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang lucu. Sambil terus menatap, ia memberi salep dan membungkus luka menggunakan plester dengan rapi.

"Selesai."

Wonwoo menghela napas lega, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh seperti itu?" Mingyu tanya, dengan nada datar andalannya.

Wonwoo diam, matanya yang tidak terbungkus kasa berkedip beberapa kali.

"Won…"

Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu. Entahlah, tanpa sengaja saja wajahnya menghadap tepat didepan wajah laki-laki itu. Mingyu jadi ikut diam.

Mingyu hanya tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh. Menghentak-hentak, mendorong bagian terkecil didalam sana untuk terus berdetak cepat. Mata Wonwoo yang berwarna kecokelatan mengunci tatapannya. Memenjarakan raga itu supaya tiada beralih darinya. Mata Wonwoo…begitu cantik.

"Aku ingin kekamar mandi."

Begitu suara itu mengudara, Mingyu membuyarkan kekagumannya. Helaan napas terdengar lemah, "Kenapa tidak membangunkan pelayanmu?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir. Sedikit takut pada Mingyu sebab intonasi yang dibuat masih datar seperti biasa.

"Seharian ini Eunha sudah bekerja begitu keras. Aku tidak mau menganggunya."

"Aku membayarnya untuk melayanimu, Won."

Wonwoo diam. Entah mengapa aura disekitarnya berubah gelap. Ia rasa Mingyu akan memarahinya.

Tapi sepertinya dugaan Wonwoo salah sebab hanya ada keheningan setelahnya. Mingyu tiada lagi bertanya, Wonwoo pun enggan memulai pembicaraan. Keadaan menjadi kaku. Apalagi jika Wonwoo mengingat perkataannya mengenai menjual diri pada Mingyu kemarin sore. Ingin mengubur diri kedalam tanah saja rasanya.

"A-aku mau kembali tidur." cicitan lirih memecah keheningan yang sempat mengisi disekitar mereka. Kaki ramping diturunkan dari atas paha besar. Pelan-pelan, dengan kedua tangan yang menahan gaun supaya tiada tersingkap terlalu tinggi.

"Tidur dikamarku malam ini."

"A-apa?"

Mingyu tiada ingin mengulangi perkataannya. Baginya, mengulang sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah didengar dengan jelas hanya akan membuang waktu. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun Mingyu segera mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo kedalam gendongannya.

Wonwoo panik. Merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan kepalanya yang berada tepat didepan dada lebar laki-laki itu. Bayangan mengenai malam pertama dirinya diperkosa membuat keringat dingin bercucuran. Wonwoo memukul Mingyu sekuat yang ia bisa, meminta supaya dirinya diturunkan.

"A-aku bisa tidur dikamarku sendiri, Tuan Kim! Turunkan aku!"

"Panggil aku Mingyu."

"Turunkan aku dulu!"

Wonwoo terus berontak. Tapi Mingyu seolah tiada mendengar. Ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

"T-tuan-"

"Diam." nada dingin yang penuh ancaman mampu membuat Wonwoo terpaku. Gadis itu tiada lagi membantah, sebab ia merasakan detakan didalam dada lebar yang semakin mengencang. Wonwoo jadi merasa aneh.

"T-tapi aku-" Wonwoo mencicit pelan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di kamar kotor yang penuh pecahan kaca seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo dibuat bungkam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya jadi sering mengalah ketika sedang berdebat dengan Mingyu. Mungkin aura kelam yang menguar dari dalam diri laki-laki itu yang membuat Wonwoo takut. Ia merasa dirinya sedang berada dibawah tekanan. Seperti suatu keharusan untuk menuruti perintah Mingyu yang telak. Entahlah. Yang perlu Wonwoo lakukan hanya mengeratkan pegangan pada leher laki-laki itu. Mencoba menjaga keseimbangan dirinya supaya tidak goyah.

Mingyu mendorong pintu kamar menggunakan kakinya. Ketika masuk kesana, Wonwoo dapat mencium aroma khas yang begitu familiar dihidungnya.

"Citrus?" tanya gadis itu tanpa disadari.

Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo ditepi ranjang, lalu menatap gadis itu lamat-lamat.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Itu adalah senyum pertaamanya setelah Wonwoo datang kerumah ini. Dan Mingyu dibuat terpukau oleh senyum itu.

"Citrus mint. Benar?" Wonwoo masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Benar." Tatapan tajam melemah. Mingyu berjalan kelain arah, menghindari senyum Wonwoo yang membuat dadanya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Kau harus mencoba mencampur aroma mint dengan teh hijau. Aromanya beitu menenangkan. Kau kan seorang pekerja keras. Aku rasa itu akan cocok untukmu." Lalu tangan mungilnya segera menutup bibir cepat-cepat. Wonwoo rasa dirinya sudah terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan aroma kamar Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Dirinya justru berjalan kearah meja kecil didekat ranjang lalu menuangkan air pada gelas beningnya.

Suasana kembali kaku. Wonwoo tidak lagi berbicara. Dia hanya menunduk. Takut kalau-kalau Mingyu tidak menganggap ucapannya. Tapi mungkin memang benar. Siapa dirinya? Hanya seorang jalang yang dibeli Tuan Besar untuk dijadikan budak nafsu. Mana mau Tuan Besar itu mendengar sarannya.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah hampir pagi."

 _Benar kan?_

Mingyu berbalik, berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang menunduk lesu.

"Hm." Wonwoo menjawab lemah, "Tapi…bolehkah aku tidur dengan Eunha saja?"

"Kenapa?"

"Eung…" Wonwoo tidak mau menjawab. Tentu saja, dirinya tidak mau mengucapkan alasan bahwa dirinya takut kalau diperkosa lagi oleh Mingyu jika mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Hm?" Wonwoo terperangah.

 _Apa mungkin Mingyu tahu isi pikirannya?_

Mingyu mengangkat kaki Wonwoo pelan-pelan, meluruskannya supaya nyaman diatas ranjang, "Kalau yang kau takutkan adalah tentang hal 'itu' aku tidak akan melakukan."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir, merasakan ranjangnya bergerak. Ia rasa Mingyu sudah berada disampingnya.

"Tidurlah."

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo pelan-pelan. Menyelimuti tubuh itu sebatas leher lalu beranjak dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana?" itu juga pertanyaan yang keluar tanpa disengaja.

"Aku tidur di sofa."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. Tangannya ia bawa menuju poni gadis itu, lalu mengacaknya pelan. Wonwoo terpaku merasakan sentuhan lembut itu. Rasanya begitu berbeda dengan sentuhannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Wonwoo seperti mengenali sentuhan itu. Seperti sentuhan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu takut dengan keberadaanku didekatmu. Jadi tidurlah dengan nyaman." Mingyu berucap lembut. Berjalan menjauhi Wonwoo dengan sebuah bantal ditangannya. Begitu tubuhnya sudah rebah disofa, matanya melirik gadis manis yang masih saja terjaga. Mingyu hanya tidak tahu saja bagaimana rasanya mengingat. Meskipun dia ingin, tapi terlalu banyak memori yang hilang dari kepalanya.

"Mint dan teh hijau? Tidak buruk." gumamnya lirih-lirih. Lalu sebuah senyuman mengembang seiring dengan kelopaknya yang memejam. Seorang Kim Mingyu, sudah mengupas kulit kacang nya lagi satu-satu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/n : Hai hai… maaf updatenya telat. Saya pikir pindah dinas ke kota sendiri akan lebih banyak waktu untuk saya berkarya di FFn, tapi ternyata ngga' sesuai harapan T.T

Tapi terimakasih atas antusias dan tanggapan pada dua chapter sebelumnya. Saya tuh seneng baca review kalian. Kan jadi semangat lanjutinnya :D

Review lagi ya? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sabtu pagi, suasana rumah megah pengusaha muda Kim menjadi sedikit sibuk. Bunyi-bunyian berisik terdengar jelas dari arah dapur. Bukan karena akan ada acara apapun, hanya saja mendadak Tuan muda itu mengajak turun Wonwoo ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama. Semua pegawai fokus pada pekerjaannya masing-masing, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu supaya Wonwoo merasa nyaman dengan pelayanan mereka.

Jihoon, selaku juru masak dirumah itu juga sibuk. Memasak berbagai makanan sesuai _list_ yang sudah Mingyu berikan kemarin. Mingyu bilang, Wonwoo tidak suka makanan laut, jadi Jihoon banyak membuat olahan daging dan sayur sebagai menu sarapan.

Wonwoo sudah duduk di kursinya. Mengenakan gaun berwarna _mint_ sepanjang lutut dipadu dengan sepatu flat berwarna senada, membuat nona muda itu terlihat segar. Wajah Wonwoo dipoles tipis, menyesuaikan suasana pagi yang cerah sebab bubuhan merah muda tersapu dipipi putihnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Wonwoo. Tatapan mengagumi sekaligus kasihan terpancar jelas dari para pelayan itu. Mereka semua tentu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Seorang gadis yang dengan beruntungnya dibeli dan dijadikan _ratu_ di rumah megah itu. Paras Wonwoo memang sangat cantik, mungkin karena alasan itu Tuan mereka mau memelihara budak nafsu macam Wonwoo.

"Eunha…"

"Ya, nona?" Eunha berjalan mendekat, kemudian melihat tangan Wonwoo meraba-raba diudara seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Nona mencari apa?" tangan Eunha meraih tangan Wonwoo. Lalu ia mengerutkan kening sebab Wonwoo meremas tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku... merasa kurang nyaman duduk disini." bisiknya pelan-pelan.

Eunha tentu tahu apa penyebabnya. Tatapan-tatapan para pelayan itu membuat perasaan Wonwoo menjadi lebih tajam. Meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat, Eunha yakin Wonwoo mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi disekitarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona. Tuan Mingyu sebentar lagi turun." Eunha mengelus pelan tangan Wonwoo, mencoba menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku makan dikamar saja?"

"Huh?"

"Temani aku, ya?" Wonwoo membujuk.

Eunha bimbang, pasalnya yang menyuruh dirinya membawa Wonwoo turun adalah Tuan Mingyu sendiri. Kalau sampai Tuan Mingyu turun dan tidak mendapati Wonwoo di meja makan, ia bisa celaka nanti.

"Eunha?"

Gadis pelayan itu tidak bergeming, ia menggigit bibir sebab rasa ragu yang menyerang dadanya. Antara mau dan tidak mau. Tentu Eunha tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Tuan Mingyu karena hal ini. Dan Eunha wajib bersyukur sebab keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Tuan Mingyu terlihat menuruni anak tangga sebelum Eunha sempat membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan."

Eunha menyapa, membungkukkan badan begitu tubuh tegap Mingyu berjalan melewatinya lalu duduk dikursi samping Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung diam. Ia meremat tangannya kuat-kuat sekedar melepas rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Hidungnya mencium aroma segar dari tubuh Mingyu, aroma yang lebih familiar dari citrus.

" _Mint tea_?" Spontan Wonwoo berkata sambil hidungnya mengendus ringan.

Mingyu hanya diam, tapi matanya menagkap pergerakan lucu Wonwoo yang seperti puppy. Ah… gadis ini.

"Sarapan datang."

Suara lembut dari arah dapur membuyarkan semuanya. Bersama itu menguar aroma daging dan kentang yang menggoda. Tangan terampil dari sang juru masak bergerak cekatan, menata piring-piring penuh daging didepan dua majikannya.

"Selamat menikmati."

Setelah ucapan itu, seluruh pelayan serta juru masak pribadi kediaman Kim pergi. Menyisakan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tetap diam dikursi mereka masing-masing.

Mingyu memulai terlebih dulu. Ia menggerakkan tangan untuk mengambil garpu dan pisau, lalu menarik piring yang ada dihadapan Wonwoo. Matanya yang tajam terlihat fokus, mengiris dan memotong daging panggang menjadi kecil-kecil supaya mudah disumpit.

"Perlu kusuapkan?"

"Huh?"

Wonwoo terlihat kaget. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali, membuat Mingyu tidak tahan untuk terus menatapnya.

"Buka mulutmu."

Wonwoo paling benci dengan hal semacam ini. Tuan muda Kim ini selalu saja memerintah seenak jidatnya. Bahkan belum selesai rasa kaget itu, Mingyu sudah menyuruh Wonwoo membuka mulut.

"A-aku… bisa makan sendiri, Tuan."

"Mingyu." Mata tajam mengarah pada mata sayu lamat-lamat, "Panggil aku Mingyu."

Wonwoo diam. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Ia tidak tahu mengapa nada bicara Mingyu selalu membuatnya bungkam. Seperti sebuah perintah telak yang wajib untuk dituruti.

"Aaa…"

Wownoo membuka mulutnya secara cuma-cuma, membiarkan satu suap daging mendarat disana. Lagipula ia memang harus menurut, bukan? Setidaknya dengan begini,Tuan Mingyu tidak akan mengajaknya berdebat pagi-pagi.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Wonwoo. Ia pikir Wonwoo sudah berubah menjadi gadis manis yang penurut. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali ia membawa gadis itu kemari. Mingyu terlihat senang mengetahui perubahan itu. Meskipun mereka tidak terlalu sering bicara –sebab Mingyu yang tetap kekeuh dengan sifat kerasnya – paling tidak Mingyu tidak harus bersikap kasar pada gadis itu.

"Eung…" Wonwoo menggumam, mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu dari piring dan garpu ditangannya, "Terimakasih untuk yang semalam." Nadanya terdengar tulus.

Mingyu diam, menatap wajah gadisnya lamat-lamat.

"Tadi setelah mandi, Eunha memberi salep dan mengganti perban dikakiku." Tangan Wonwoo terpaut diatas paha, lalu meremasnya gugup. "Rasanya sudah tidak terlalu perih. Aku pikir, ini akan sembuh dalam waktu tiga hari."

Wonwoo berusaha keras menetralkan rasa gugupnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kalimat panjang yang sudah ia ucapkan terasa tidak begitu penting untuk disampaikan. Tapi hanya itu topik pembicaraan yang bisa ia angkat untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau yakin hanya tiga hari?" sumpit yang ada ditangannya ia sodorkan didepan bibir Wonwoo. Lalu tanpa sadar gadis itu membuka mulut dan membiarkan potongan daging itu hancur dikunyah.

"Um…" Wonwoo mengangguk semangat sampai poninya bergoyang-goyang, "aku yakin" lalu menjawab dengan suara aneh sebab mulutnya yang penuh daging.

Mingyu jadi harus menahan tawa melihat Wonwoo, gadis ini benar-benar mencuri perhatiannya.

"Telan dulu makananmu." Ucapnya pelan.

Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah saat satu suapan masuk lagi kedalam mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" ia berusaha menelan, "kenapa kau terus menyuapkannya padaku?"

Mingyu melirik disela kesibukannya memotong daging.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku makan."

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar suara kunyahan."

Mingyu kembali diam. Ia merasa indera perasa Wonwoo menjadi tajam dari orang normal pada umumnya. Bahkan hal kecil semacam ini saja Wonwoo bisa merasakan. Lalu dengan cepat Mingyu menyuapkan satu daging kedalam mulutnya sendiri untuk mengelabuhi gadis itu.

"Nah, kalau sekarang aku bisa mendengarmu mengunyah." Wonwoo tersenyum ceria, "Selamat makan, Tuan Kim." Lalu bertepuk tangan.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Rasanya, seluruh ruangan menjadi hangat ketika senyum Wonwoo menghias pagi dirumahnya.

.

OoO

.

ChocolateNut

.

OoO

.

"Aku sudah sampai."

"…"

"Tenang saja, Umma. Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

"…"

"Um. Salam untuk Appa."

Dengan itu, jarinya menekan tombol merah untuk mematikan sambungan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan."

Seorang laki-laki berstelan jas hitam menyapanya.

"Paman Seungcheol." Laki-laki itu tersenyum ringan, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang anda lihat, saya begitu baik."

"Syukurlah. Lama sekali tidak bertemu. Kau yang bertugas menjemputku?" mata hitam kelam itu berbinar, menunjukkan rasa antusias yang begitu memuncak.

Seungcheol mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Laki-laki tampan itu menunjukkan pose berpikir, "Kita ke kantor."

"Ya?" Seungcheol terlihat kaget, hingga tanpa sadar bola matanya melebar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kesana. Aku akan membeli beberapa kue untuk pegawaiku. _Kajja_ , Paman." Lalu Tuan muda itupun berjalan mendahului Seungcheol dengan ceria.

Ada gurat keraguan yang tergambar jelas diwajah Seungcheol. Sembari mengikuti langkah Tuan nya dari belakang, tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan disana,

" _Saya baru mendapat telepon dari Tuan Besar, dan sekarang Tuan Junhui sudah ada di bandara. Kami menuju ke kantor sekarang."_

.

OoO

.

Meanie

.

OoO

.

Mingyu meremat ponselnya kuat-kuat setelah menerima pesan dari Paman Seungcheol. Matanya yang tajam berkilat menahan gejolak. Ia berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menyedot susu kotak ditangannya.

"Jangan keluar hari ini."

Wonwoo menganga, "Huh?"

"Istirahatlah dikamar."

"Bukannya memang selalu seperti itu? Memangnya kau pernah membiarkanku keluar rumah?"

Ups…Wonwoo buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya ia menghancurkan suasana dengan kalimat semacam itu. Bagaimana kalau Tuan Mingyu marah?

"Aku akan kekantor hari ini."

Wonwoo semakin melongo. Ini aneh. Mingyu tidak marah atas ucapannya? Dan…apa dia baru saja meminta ijin padanya?

Tunggu?

Kantor?

Wonwoo masih akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya ketika Mingyu mulai berdiri. Lalu suasana menjadi semakin aneh ketika laki-laki itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi untuknya. Entahlah, Wonwoo merasa ada yang sedang tidak beres dengan Mingyu.

"Aku mengijinkanmu keluar hanya untuk berkeliling rumah."

Setelah beberapa menit Mingyu muncul kembali dan berkata demikian.

"Apa boleh?"

"Ajak pelayanmu."

Wonwoo berbinar, "Baiklah."

Lalu suara tapak kaki yang tergesa terdengar pergi menjauh. Wonwoo merasa ada yang kurang, jadi dia memanggil.

"Mingyu…"

Suaranya sangat lirih, tapi ditelinga Mingyu terdengar begitu jelas. Untuk itu, Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik,

"Terimakasih."

Pemikiran tentang Junhui dan kantor pun sedikit teralihkan. Mingyu kembali mendekati Wonwoo untuk mengusak poni gadis itu. Dalam diam ia berpikir bahwa pesona Wonwoo mampu membuatnya menjadi seorang laki-laki kalem secepat ini. Seorang Kim Mingyu yang biasanya keras, mendadak menjadi lembut dan penyayang.

Mingyu tersenyum ketika Wonwoo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rautnya yang merah. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, laki-laki itu berjalan keluar rumah. Menyisakan Wonwoo yang masih tersipu atas perlakuan manisnya.

.

OoO

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

OoO

.

Mingyu berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor kantor. Ia sengaja tidak memakai setelan jas dan hanya menggunakan kemeja lengan pendek serta celana _jeans_ yang sederhana. Sepatu kets putih yang dikenakannya menambah kharisma yang menguar. Menyebabkan beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya memekik tertahan. Begitulah Mingyu, apapun yang melekat ditubuhnya mampu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan."

Soonyoung membungkuk untuk menyapa.

Mingyu tidak berhenti sekedar untuk basa-basi. Ia terus memacu langkah menuju lift untuk naik keruang kantornya. Soonyoung pun tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap itu, sebab ia sudah tahu dengan jelas bagaimana sifat dan sikap Mingyu jika sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi, Soonyoung hanya mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang sembari memberikan kabar terbaru diseputaran kantor.

"Mungkin anda sudah mendapat pesan dari Sekertaris Seungcheol, tapi…"

"Aku sudah tahu." Mingyu memotong. Tangannya menekan tombol dengan angka 5, mengarahkan lift untuk naik kelantai yang dituju.

"Bagaimana bisa Tuan Junhui tiba-tiba datang, Tuan?"

Mingyu diam, matanya yang tajam meruncing penuh tekanan. Tentu Soonyoung pun tahu maksud saudara tiri Tuannya itu tiba-tiba datang ke Korea dan langsung menuju kantornya. Tapi kalau terlalu mendadak seperti ini, Soonyoung curiga ada hal lain yang akan terjadi.

"Biar itu aku yang tangani." Mingyu berkata tenang, seperti biasa. "Ah… hyung."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini kau kubebas tugaskan. Tolong awasi keadaan rumah selagi aku dikantor."

Lalu pintu lift terbuka. Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung setelah mendapat jawaban dari orang kepercayaannya itu. Dari posisinya berdiri, Soonyoung menggumam.

"Aku rasa, perang dunia akan kembali tiba."

.

OoO

.

ChocolateNut

.

OoO

.

Dua laki-laki berada didalam satu ruangan. Yang berparas tajam berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, sedangkan laki-laki yang menjadi 'tamu' duduk santai diatas sofa hitam sembari menatap wajah Mingyu dengan senyuman.

"Apa kabar, saudaraku?" sapanya.

Mingyu tidak bereaksi, sama sekali tidak ingin membalas sapaan yang keluar dari bibir Junhui.

"Waahh…sifat kerasmu masih saja bertahan rupanya." Ia menyindir.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Mingyu memang bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi.

Jun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Duduklah dulu. Apa begitu caramu menyapa saudara yang jauh-jauh datang dari Cina?"

"Kau merasa kau saudaraku?" Mingyu tersenyum kecut.

"Ahh…aku lupa, kau tidak menyukai kalimat itu, kan?"

Mingyu tidak membalas, sebab hanya tatapan tajam penuh ancaman yang menguar. Menatap Jun lekat seolah sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran laki-laki itu.

"Appa menyuruhmu pulang." Jun berkata sembari mengambil kaleng soda diatas meja.

"Pulang?" Mingyu terkekeh, "Kemana? Rumah pelacur itu?"

Jun menatap tidak suka, "Yang kau sebut pelacur itu adalah Ibuku, Kim. Jaga bicaramu."

"Ahhh…aku lupa, kau tidak menyukai kalimat itu, kan?" balasnya sama seperti ucapan Jun padanya.

Laki-laki Cina itu meremat keleng soda, ia memang sudah paham betul bagaimana sifat Mingyu. Dia akan spontan membalas jika ia tidak menyukai suatu hal yang diucapkan padanya. Tapi Junhui tetap tenang, membalas perkataan Mingyu haruslah dengan kalimat yang tepat.

"Lupakan." Jun kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa hitam, "Ngomong-ngomong soal pelacur, aku dengar kau punya satu dirumah."

Mingyu melirik tajam. Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan nada bicara Junhui yang seperti itu.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu."

Jun mengangkat susut bibirnya, "Benarkah? Wah…aku jadi semakin penasaran, pelacur macam apa yang kau _pelihara_?"

Mingyu tahu Junhui ingin merendahkannya. Dari cara Jun tersenyum saja sudah sangat jelas seberapa besar rasa benci laki-laki itu terhadapnya.

"Yang pasti, dia tidak serendah Ibumu."

Rasanya seperti ada halilintar yang tiba-tiba menggelegar diruangan itu. Suasana menjadi panas. Perang mulut antara dua saudara tiri itu memang selalu berakhir seperti ini. Mingyu yang menang telak atas ucapannya, dan Junhui yang harus terus bersabar supaya tidak tersulut emosi. Ya, Junhui memang tetap harus seperti itu. Sampai 'saatnya' tiba.

Mingyu berjalan menuju meja kerja, meraih sebuah kunci lalu dilemparkannya pada Junhui.

"Paman sudah memesan hotel untukmu. Akan lebih baik kau segera pergi istirahat." Mingyu mengucapkannya santai seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun sebelum tangannya meraih kenop pintu, ia berbalik, "Dan jangan pernah datang lagi ke kantor jika hanya untuk berbasa-basi seperti ini."

Junhui menatap punggung Mingyu yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Tatapan tajam yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Sembari ia meremat kaleng soda yang sudah kosong, ia bergumam, "Kau bisa menang sekarang, Kim Mingyu sialan. Tapi, lihat saja beberapa saat lagi. Akan kurebut wanitamu." Lalu senyum mematikan terpancar dari rautnya.

.

OoO

.

Meanie

.

OoO

.

Wonwoo duduk diam dibalkon kamar. Menatap langit jingga yang berubah kelam meski tiada terlihat biasnya dari kelopak mata. Wonwoo sudah mandi, wangi aroma bayi pun menguar dari tubuhnya. Gaun berwarna _baby blue_ melekat pas, serta rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang diikat keatas menambah ayu paras manis itu.

Tadi, selama Eunha mempersiapkan segala keperluannya, Wonwoo sempat bertanya, _'Bagaimana bisa rumah ini memiliki banyak gaun cantik sedangkan tidak pernah ada kekasih Mingyu yang menginap disini?'_

Dan yang membuat Wonwoo tercengang adalah saat Eunha menjawab, _'Tuan Mingyu memang sengaja menyiapkan seluruh pakaian dan keperluan anda, nona.'_

Bukankah itu berarti Mingyu sudah tahu dirinya jauh sebelum ia dijual padanya?

Kalau tidak, mana mungkin laki-laki itu tahu ukuran baju, sepatu, dan juga dalamannya?

Wonwoo segera menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. Membuat rambut kucir kudanya bergoyang lucu. Ah, memikirkan tentang hal itu membuat pipinya memanas. Ia malu. Jika yang memilih semuanya adalah Mingyu, otomatis laki-laki itu tahu seberapa besar miliknya.

Astaga! Wonwoo semakin malu mengetahui fakta itu.

"Nona?"

Wonwoo terkesiap. Suara ini terasa tidak asing untuknya.

"Ya?"

"Aku Jihoon, juru masak keluarga Kim."

Ahh…Wonwoo baru ingat. Ia mendengar suara Jihoon tadi pagi ketika sarapan.

"Masuklah." Wonwoo memerintah. Dengan itu, Jihoon masuk kekamar Wonwoo bersama sebuah troli besar berisi berbagai makanan dan cemilan disana.

"Aku membawakanmu makan malam, nona. Ada sup daging, kimchi, dan beberapa sayuran yang ditumis dengan kecap asin." Jihoon menata semua makanan itu diatas meja.

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, "Dimana Eunha?"

Jihoon menghentikan kegiatan, lalu menatap Wonwoo yang berjalan pelan menghampirinya, "Dia sedang makan dan istirahat didapur, nona."

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Benar, Eunha pasti lelah mengurusku sejak pagi. Dia jadi melupakan jadwal makannya gara-gara aku." Ada raut menyesal disana.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona. Kami sudah terbisa bekerja keras seperti itu. Jangan merasa bersalah."

Wonwoo duduk disebuah kursi dengan bantuan Jihoon. Jika dilihat-lihat, nonanya ini memang sangat cantik. Kulitnya, tubuhnya, tingginya, parasnya, semuanya sempurna. Tuannya memang tidak pernah salah memilih.

"Nona terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Eunha yang memilihkannya untukku."

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Eung… biasanya, jam berapa Tuan Mingyu pulang?"

Jihoon memeriksa jam yang melekat dipergelangan tangan, "Mungkin Tuan akan pulang terlambat."

Wonwoo merengut kecewa."Aku akan menunggunya pulang."

"Boleh. Tapi nona jangan lupa menghabiskan makanannya."

"Aku akan makan setelah Tuan Mingyu pulang."

"Tapi... baiklah." Jihoon mengalah. Ia berpikir, dirinya tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk melarang-larang Wonwoo. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menurut dan membiarkan gadis itu duduk dimeja makan menunggu sang Tuan pulang.

.

OoO

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

OoO

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.25 tengah malam ketika pintu utama dibuka. Beberapa lampu ruangan dirumah besar itu sudah redup, pertanda seluruh penghuni sudah istirahat di ruang mereka masing-masing. Mingyu berjalan menyusuri anak tangga pelan-pelan, rasa lelah yang menyerang membuatnya ingin segera berbaring. Tapi matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya terang dari sudut lorong yang membuatnya berbalik arah.

Pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka memudahkan Mingyu mengitip kedalam. Setelah ia dorong pelan hingga terbuka, barulah Mingyu melihat Wonwoo tertidur diatas kursi dengan makanan yang masih utuh dimeja.

Mingyu menghela napas, lalu ia mengarahkan tangan pada pundak dan kaki Wonwoo untuk digendongnya menuju ranjang. Pelan-pelan Mingyu membaringkan gadisnya, menyelimutinya hingga leher kemudian ia berjongkok untuk mengamati wajah manis Wonwoo.

"Kau menungguku?" suara Mingyu terdengar berbisik. "Kenapa tidak makan?" lalu tangannya bergerak menyentuh poni Wonwoo.

Mingyu tahu jika pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab oleh gadis itu. Mingyu hanya ingin bergumam. Sebab dirinya sadar, waktunya mengobrol dengan Wonwoo terbilang sangat kurang. Kalaupun ada kesempatan, ia lebih memilih memendam seluruh perkataan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada orang-orang.

Tapi tiba-tiba kelebat perkataan Junhui melayang dikepalanya. _'Peliharaan?'_

 _Apa Wonwoo memang terlihat seperti peliharaannya?_

"Eung…" Wonwoo merubah posisi. Mingyu sempat terkejut sebab kini wajah Wonwoo menghadap tepat kewajahnya. Mingyu terpikat pada garis-garis tipis dari raut cantik yang dipahat indah, kelopak mata sayu, pipi tirus, dagu lancip, dan bibir merah ranum.

Mingyu tersenyum singkat lalu mengelus pelan pipi putih itu "Selamat tidur, Jeon-san."

Kecupan singkat ia daratkan pada keningnya, kemudian Mingyu segera beranjak.

Tepat setelah Mingyu mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu, mata kosong itu terbuka. Bibirnya bergetar mengingat nama yang ditujukan padanya.

"J-jeon-san?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Update nya telat banget, ya? :v Maaf…

Saya pikir peminat baca ChocolateNut berkurang karena jumlah viewer berkurang. Jadi saya ulur waktu updatenya.

Tapi terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau menanti ChocolateNut, saya usahakan update chap depan gak kelamaan :)

Oiya, fiksi ini murni dari pemikiran saya, ya. Kalaupun ada kesamaan dengan fandom lain, itu unsur dari ketidaksengajaan.


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Minkyung memantulkan _tone_ yang cukup keras, membuat suasana kamar yang semula hening menjadi ribut setelahnya. Gadis cantik itu tengah duduk diatas ranjang besar dengan wajah heran. Sedangkan gadis yang baru saja ia bentak, terlihat sibuk bebenah diri didepan meja rias.

"Aku serius." balasnya santai.

"Tapi itu beresiko. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Mingyu mengenalimu?"

"Tidak akan. Dia belum pernah melihatku sebelumnya."

Minkyung bergerak mendekat, "Maksudmu? Bukankah kau bilang Mingyu mengetahui Wonwoo darimu?"

Nayoung, gadis cantik dengan mata besar itu menatap lekat, "Memang. Tapi tidak secara langsung."

"Hhh.… rasanya aku hampir gila. Kau benar-benar gadis liar. Pemikiranmu itu jauh diatas kata normal, Nayoung."

Minkyung membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang, merasakan kepalanya berputar sebab sahabatnya memiliki otak diluar ukuran normal manusia pada umumnya. Sementara itu, Nayoung terlihat acuh. Dirinya lebih memilih kembali menata rambutnya dengan telaten. Sembari bercermin, satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Wonwoo… aku datang."

.

OoO

.

ChocolateNut

.

OoO

.

Wonwoo tersenyum riang saat melilitkan handuk pada tubuhnya. Dirinya merasa segar setelah hampir dua jam menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri tanpa bantuan Eunha. Wonwoo memang sengaja, sebab dirinya ingin mandiri dalam melakukan hal apapun. Lagipula dengan begitu, Eunha tidak akan terlalu kelelahan mengurusnya. Ia sempat merasa bersalah ketika mendengar penuturan Jihoon kemarin malam. Ia merasa buruk karena membiarkan Euha tidak sempat mengurus dirinya sendiri dan melupakan makan siang demi mengurus dirinya. Oleh sebab itu, Wonwoo bertekat untuk belajar menghafal letak perabotan kamar supaya mudah ketika akan melakukan sesuatu.

Seperti saat ini contohnya.

Wonwoo keluar kamar mandi pelan-pelan. Tangannya meraba-raba udara, mencari pegangan apapun yang dapat diraihnya. Wonwoo tersenyum begitu mendapati sebuah lemari kecil didekat ranjang. Eunha bilang, semua pakaian dalamnya berada disana.

"Sudah selesai?"

Wonwoo berjingkat ketika suara berat menyapa telinga. Napas hangat tiba-tiba terasa lembut menyentuh kulit leher basah, menciptakan nuansa tersendiri pada saraf-saraf tubuh sang gadis.

"T-tuan." Wonwoo gugup, sebab kini tangan besar melingkar manis pada perutnya.

"Kau lama sekali." Ucapnya sambil mengecup pundak Wonwoo yang terekspose.

Wonwoo mencoba berontak. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak ketika Mingyu bersikap seperti ini. Apalagi Wonwoo masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, sebab hanya ada handuk mini yang melilit tubuhnya hingga pangkal paha.

"K-kau…m-mau apa?"

Mingyu bergerak cepat, mengunci tubuh Wonwoo pada pelukan dari belakang. Memenjarakan tubuh itu untuk dapat dikecupinya sepuas hati.

Wonwoo merinding. Rasa dingin yang melanda diusir dengan cepat oleh kecupan pada cuping telinganya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Mingyu menyibak rambut basah Wonwoo kesamping, memperlihatkan pundak putih yang begitu anggun.

Wonwoo merapatkan pegangan tangannya pada handuk yang melekat, sambil menggigit bibir ia mencengkeram handuk mininya.

"Emmhh-" Wonwoo melenguh ketika rasa panas menjalar pada tiap sendi tubuhnya. Wonwoo tahu jika itu adalah lidah Mingyu yang sedang menari-nari dipundaknya.

Wonwoo berpegangan pada kepala ranjang, membiarkan handuknya setengah melorot karena tangan Mingyu yang bergerak-gerak.

"Kau harum." Ucapnya serak.

"T-tuan… k-kau-"

"Aku sedang ingin."

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika tangan besar itu meremas dadanya dari balik handuk tipis.

"T-tapi-"

Perkataannya terhenti ketika Mingyu merubah posisi. Membuat tubuhWonwoo terlentang diatas ranjang. Mata tajam sudah penuh gairah. Apalagi saat melihat payudara penuh yang setengah mengintip dari balik handuk itu.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya. Begitu dekat hingga hidungnya menyentuh ceruk leher basah sang gadis manis.

"Sudah saatnya kau membayar satu hutangmu."

Wonwoo terdiam. Perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan Mingyu terasa seperti belati tajam yang menggores kulitnya. Perih.

Wonwoo memang pernah berkata bahwa dirinya bersedia menjual diri pada Mingyu untuk menebus uang yang sudah diberikan pada Ayah tirinya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak menyangka jika Mingyu benar-benar mengambil hati ucapannya itu. Ia pikir perlakuan manis Mingyu beberapa hari ini adalah murni karena laki-laki itu sudah mau membuka diri. Tapi nyatanya? Wonwoo hanya dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu.

Gadis itu tersenyum getir. Bukankah memang itu tujuan Mingyu dari awal?

"Begitukah?" tanyanya dingin.

Mingyu berhenti mengecup leher putih Wonwoo. Memperhatikan wajah manis yang menatapnya kosong. Tidak ada gairah disana. Yang ada hanya sorot keputus asaan. Tapi begitulah Mingyu. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing tentang bagaimana perasaan gadis yang sudah disentuhnya sebegitu jauh.

"Jika aku melakukannya, berapa ribu won yang terbayar?" Mingyu mengangkat sebelah bibirnya ketika pertanyaan itu keluar bagaikan seorang pelacur. Apa Wonwoo sedang memberi sebuah penawaran?

"Berapa yang kau mau?" Mingyu menyibak handuk yang menutupi setengah paha Wonwoo. Mengelusnya pelan, memberi irama lembut pada detakan dada sang gadis manis.

"Hargaku tidak murah, Tuan Kim."

Mingyu kembali tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika harga yang setara dengan toko bungamu?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Toko bunga? Maksudnya kios bunga yang pernah dimiliki Almarhum Ibunya dulu? Setahu Wonwoo bangunan yang ada dijajaran kompleks Gangnam itu berharga cukup tinggi.

"Apa harga itu sudah cukup untuk menebus uang yang kau beri pada Ayah tiriku?"

"Em…" Mingyu memasang pose berpikir, "Belum."

"Ha?!" Wonwoo bergerak gelisah, "Apa kau yakin? Bukankah harganya cukup tinggi?"

"Memang."

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati. Sebenarnya berapa banyak uang yang Mingyu keluarkan untuk membelinya?

"5 toko seperti itu lagi, baru lunas."

"Apa?! Bukankah itu harga yang sangat tinggi?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada yang diluar ekspektasi.

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk, meski ia tahu Wonwoo tidak akan melihatnya.

"Ap-apa hargaku setinggi itu?" Wonwoo menggigit bibir setelah bertanya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan posisinya. Dibawah Mingyu, dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Jumlah yang diucapkan Mingyu benar-benar membuatnya lupa dengan semuanya. Inigila.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mingyu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, kali ini ia menyentuh pipi Wonwoo yang mulai berisi. Mengecupnya pelan, berkali-kali.

"T-tidak." Setelahnya Wonwoo diam. Ia bingung pada keadaannya. Haruskah ia menolak Mingyu atau menerima saja perlakuannya? Tapi mengingat tentang uang yang sangat banyak itu Wonwoo jadi berkecil hati. Haruskah ia benar-benar menjadi pelacur untuk Mingyu?

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

Dua makluk itu menoleh pada sisi pintu kamar, "Ini saya, Tuan." Ucap seorang laki-laki.

Mingyu segera bangkit, ia tahu suara siapa yang sedang berada dibalik pintu kayu itu. Paman Seungcheol.

"Aku akan segera keluar." Ucapnya tegas.

Mata tajam Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sesaat. Lalu tangannya yang besar menarik tangan kurus itu pelan, mengajak sang gadis manis duduk pada sisi ranjang.

"A-ada apa?" Wonwoo bertanya begitu ia merasakan ada yang aneh. Sejenak melupakan percakapan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan keluar kamar." Setelah berkata demikian, Mingyu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan sang gadis manis dengan sejuta tanya dikepalanya.

Mingyu yang arogan, ternyata masih saja sama.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah keluar kamar?" gumamnya.

OoO

.

ChoclateNut

.

OoO

Mingyu melihat Paman Seungcheol berdiri tegak diatas tanjakan tangga terakhir. Menatapnya dengan tenang, seolah berusaha merangkul emosi Tuan Muda yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Seungcheol tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Taman belakang."

Setelah itu Mingyu langsung berjalan ketempat yang diutarakan, menghampiri seseorang yang sangat ia antisipasi sebelumnya.

Mata Tuan Muda itu memicing ketika sosok Jun berdiri membelakanginya sembari menatap hamparan kebun bunga buatan. Meletakkan kedua tangan didalam saku celana sembari mengamati setiap pergerakan Jun dari jarak itu.

Paman Seungcheol menghela napas, seolah dirinya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Menikmati harimu?"

Yang disapa menoleh. Sedikit kaget sebab pertanyaan seperti itu jarang sekali keluar dari bibir Mingyu.

"Ahh… aku merasa segar disini," Jun tersenyum ringan, "kau pintar sekali memilih tukang kebun. Semua bungamu mekar begitu indah."

Mingyu masih diam, menatapnya dingin seolah tidak ingin menanggapi obrolan basa-basi murahan seperti itu.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

Senyum Jun menghilang, tergantikan raut muka yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah melarangku datang ke kantorku, apa sekarang kau melarangku datang kerumahku?"

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, "Kantormu?... Rumahmu?"

"Eung." Jun mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan ini menjadi rumahmu?"

Jun yang berada ditengah taman bunga bergerak menuju kesisi lain, kearah kumpulan bunga mawar merah yang tertata rapi pada pot-pot mini.

"Ahh… aku lupa, ini kan rumahmu. Aku juga lupa jika kau yang membangunnya sendiri. Karena seingatku, semua harta yang diwariskan padamu itu adalah milikku juga."

"Omong kosong."

"Aigoo… kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini, hah? Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Jun tersenyum mengejek.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Mingyu membalas, tapi membicarakan masalah harta dan warisan disaat seperti ini sangatlah tidak etis. Apalagi ia tahu bahwa niat Jun sebenarnya bukan karena hal itu.

"Berikan nomor telepon Appa, lalu kau bisa pergi."

"Kau mengusirku?"

Mingyu setajam anak panah itu rasanya cukup membuat Jun mengerti bagaimana keadaan emosi seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Yha… kau tidak sopan sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini adalah hyungmu." Jun kembali berjalan kesisi lain, kali ini kakinya menghampiri sebuah kolam ikan yang dibuat dangkal.

"Omong-omong… dimana gadis peliharaanmu itu? Kau tidak ingin mengenalkannya padaku?" Jun berbalik, menatap Mingyu dengan senyum menyebalkan dibibirnya.

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk hal ini, lebih baik kau segera angkat kaki." Mingyu menjawab datar.

Jun tertawa. Diam-diam mata tajam miliknya melirik pada sebuah jendela kaca lantai dua yang terbuka. Ia menemukan seorang gadis manis, dengan handuk mini melekat ditubuhnya, sedang sibuk menyisir rambut basahnya yang kusut.

Sekejap Jun terpikat.

' _Gadis itu… Gadis manis itu… Sepertinya tidak asing.'_

"Paman, antarkan dia pulang." Mingyu bersuara, menyadarkan Jun dari lamunan.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Mingyu mulai melangkahkan kaki. Pergi meninggalkan Jun, dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasa.

Begitulah Kim Mingyu. Ia tidak akan betah berlama-lama berada dalam keadaan yang penuh dengan basa-basi. Lagipula semakin lama dirinya menanggapi ucapan Jun, sama halnya dengan menumpuk emosi yang akhirnya bisa berujung perkelahian fisik.

Memang benar, Mingyu menghindari hal seperti itu. Mingyu cukup mengantisipasi atas sikapnya yang pernah keterlaluan pada Jun. Yang membuat kakak tirinya itu masuk Rumah Sakit karena patah tulang rusuk semasa mereka di sekolah menengah dulu.

Mingyu bukan lagi anak laki-laki yang akan melakukan kontak fisik untuk menyelesaikan emosinya. Ia lebih suka bermain otak. Dengan kecerdasannya. Dengan perhitungan resiko kedepannya.

OoO

.

ChoclateNut

.

OoO

BRUK!

Wonwoo berjingkat. Sisir yang tengah dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Belum sempat bibirnya berucap, sebuah tarikan kasar ia rasakan pada lengannya. Wonwoo merasakan nyeri saat permukaan dinding membentur punggungnya. Kemudian sebuah hembusan napas berat terdengar.

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku?! Kenapa kau membantah, hah?!" Mingyu berteriak didekat telinga Wonwoo. Membuat sang gadis manis mengkerut takut.

"Ap-apa salahku?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan keluar kamar! Apa kau tuli?!"

Hati Wonwoo mencelos. Bibir Mingyu begitu mudah mencacinya. Rasa nyaman yang sempat hinggap dihatinya, kini hilang sudah.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Tuan. Sedari tadi aku-"

"Ke balkon?" Mingyu meremas lengan Wonwoo semakin kuat.

"Aw…s-sakit…" cicitnya. Manik Wonwoo menyipit, menahan perih sebab kuku Mingyu terasa akan merobek kulitnya.

"Kau belum tahu bagaimana seharusnya kau bersikap, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mendekatkan kepalanya, menyentuh cerukan leher putih dengan hidung. Mengecupnya sebentar, lalu menghisapnya kuat.

"Eunghh…" Wonwoo melenguh. Ia merasa jika Mingyu bukanlah sosok Mingyu yang tadi pagi. Mingyu yang sekarang seperti…. Sosok yang memperkosanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sosok yang mencuri kegadisannya dengan paksa.

"Lep-pashh.." Wonwoo mencoba berontak, tapi kedua tangannya dicengkeram kuat. Mingyu semakin leluasa menghisap leher Wonwoo saat kepala gadis itu menoleh kesamping. Ia menghisapnya dengan beringas, seolah leher putih itu adalah sebuah lahan untuknya meluapkan amarah.

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana cara seorang Kim Mingyu menghukum budaknya yang membangkang."

"Aakh!" Wonwoo menjerit saat tubuhnya dibanting diatas ranjang. Paha mulus yang hanya tertutup handuk mini tersingkap, memperlihatkan kemolekan yang semakin membuat Mingyu tidak tahan untuk mengelusnya.

"J-jangan, Tuan." Wonwoo meratap. Sebab bayangan buruk mengenai rasa sakit itu kembali membayangi kepala.

Mingyu tidak mengindahkan ucapan Wonwoo. Ia bergerak naik, mengunci tangan gadis itu diatas kepala menggunakan satu tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain bergerak kebawah, mengelus pipi tirus.

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana cantiknya wajahmu sendiri." Bisiknya.

Wonwoo bergetar, suara Mingyu yang berat benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekedar untuk menjawab kalimat itu, sebab ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir untuk menahan air mata supaya tidak jatuh dari pelupuk.

"Kau tahu…aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang tidak mendengar ucapanku."

"Eungg…" Wonwoo melenguh setelah Mingyu berhasil membuka tautan handuk ditubuhnya, remasan lembut pada buah dadanya membuat sekujur tubuh itu menegang.

"Dan aku tidak suka jika orang lain melihatmu dalam keadaan tidak berbusana."

"Akkhh…" kali ini Wonwoo menahan jeritan saat tangan nakal itu menyentil putingnya. Mingyu bergerak semakin keatas, mendekatkan bibirnya pada belahan manis bibir Wonwoo yang digigit kuat.

"Anggap saja, ini waktumu membayar satu hutang itu."

Tangan Mingyu meremas dada Wonwoo semakin bertempo, membuat bibir sang gadis melenguh tertahan. Mingyu membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Ia kecap lembut, dengan hisapan-hisapan pelan.

Wonwoo tidak lagi tegang oleh perlakuan Mingyu. Ia pikir perkataan kasar Mingyu akan membawa dampak buruk pada sentuhan-sentuhannya. Tapi nyatanya Mingyu hanya menggertak, sebab apa yang dilakukan Mingyu bisa membuat tubuhnya seringan kapas.

Mingyu benar-benar sudah menanggalkan handuk ditubuh Wonwoo, hingga tubuh molek itu kini terpampang didepan mata. Tubuh Wonwoo masih indah dan halus seperti saat pertama kali ia menyentuhnya. Bedanya, kali ini Wonwoo tidak terlalu berontak seperti waktu itu.

Mingyu melepaskan tautan tangannya dari tangan Wonwoo. Memberi ruang pada sang gadis manis untuk bergerak bebas. Dan kini, tangan Wonwoo berada didepan dadanya.

Mingyu tidak masalah, sebab ia sudah membuat Wonwoo mabuk oleh ciumannya. Wonwoo terlihat begitu menikmati saat lidahnya bergerak masuk, mencari-cari ruang untuknya berjelajah. Apalagi tangannya yang lain masih bergerak pada kedua dada gadis itu, hingga membuatnya merasakan hangat yang begitu menenangkan.

"Eungghh…" tubuh Wonwoo menggeliat saat Mingyu membuka kedua pahanya. Dengan bibir masih terpaut, laki-laki itu memasukkan satu jari kedalam vagina Wonwoo.

"Akkh—nngghh.." Wonwoo semakin menggeliat. Tapi Mingyu menahannya dengan sentuhan lembut pada pipi Wonwoo. Mata gadis itu, mengunci tatap dirinya barang sekejap.

"Kau…milikku."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nyong Anyeong…

Jongsoo balik setelah sekian lama :v

Ada yang rindu ChocolateNut?

Maapkeun Jongsoo yang ga menepati janji untuk update cepet.

Udah gitu adegan naenanya dipotong lagi kan :D

Sumpah, Jongsoo ga kuat bayangin Wonwoo diena-ena Mingyu dan dia pasrah-pasrah aja, jadi yah…. diskip aja deh ya :D

Jangan lupa review setelah baca.

Jongsoo pen tahu reaksi kalian terhadap fiksi ini.

Masukan dan kritikan tetep ditampung kok, asal pake bahasa yang sopan.

Terimakasih…


End file.
